kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World God Only Knows 2 Prayer and Curse and Miracle
The World God Only Knows 2 - Prayer and Curse and Miracle (神のみぞ知るセカイ 2 ―祈りと呪いとキセキ, Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Inori to Noroi to Kiseki) is the second light novel of the The World God Only Knows series. It centers around Keima as he goes out to capture two more girls who are originals to the light novel series: Aoba Fuse and Shino Akuragawa. Furthermore, Haqua and Yukie also makes an appearance. Prologue: GAME START In the morning, Elsie pulled aside the curtains of the living room window and informs Keima that its day-time. Keima strug it off, saying that its still night,a pitch black night that has nothing. Elsie then looke at the clock, which says it's 14:30 while Keima said that the time is wrong. Elsie narrowed her eyes then Keima said that he wants to go out to the swiming pool but then contradicts himself saying that Its scary outside. Elsie then became silent as Keima said that there are many fun things outside. Elsie was about to say something but Keima used his hand to cover something and says that he want to do a lot of thing at home. Keima then said that the person won't be scared if he go with him.o Elsie asked what does Keima want to eat for lunch when a voice said "Un ! I want to go eat candy floss with Keima !" and "As long as its not cooked by you !" And this answer, Elsie put her hands on her waists, and sighed. Katsuragi Keima, ELsie's buddy, had absolutely no interest in living a meaningful life of reality. “Un, here, let’s go out ! Let’s go to that temple meet that belongs to us !” “Un! Take me too, Keima !” Keima was playing a certain second generation galge on his PFP , using voice control to operate it. To improve on the flaw of the last generation, the voice installment mechanism was improved this time, and it seemed that most of the commands could be introduced through voice. However, to bystanders, this would look extremely weird. Keima had exceptional insight and analytical ability if he's willing, he could handle most of the things easily. However, the world Keima choose to live in, is of bishoujo games... Chapter One : The Accursed Game Favor of the Western Lantern In this world, there exist people with a superb "sixth sense". Whether this was a result gained from talent, hard work or innate experience, this ability is no different from superpowers to an ordinary person, and they used this instinct to develop into a target. There was a power outage, causing the train that Keima and Elsie were riding on to break down, causing the tracks themselves to be inaccessible. Keima, bags full of galges, was a little impatient as he arched his back and walked out. Keima then used his PFP to check it out that a bus stop near the station had a bus that would pass by his house. Elsie then tries to block some of the intense heat as sweat flowed past Elsie’s white face. Elsie then realizes that they had never gotten off at this stop. In fact, this place gave a rather empty feeling as it doesn’t seem as if anyone else is around. Elsie then said how the shops are closed. After moving a further 200m, Keima suddenly went into a branched road, and Elsie raised her doubts in surprise. As if hypnotized, Keima was pulled by something as he quickly moved his feet fast enough that the upper body that was holding the bag tilted backwards as it couldn’t keep up, this phenomenon even shocked Keima as Elsie tried to keep up the pace. Keima entered the deep part of a dark alley, and the darkness inside there was even a little unbelievable. Then, Keima’s feet suddenly stopped, and it was like he finished leading them, he regained his usual composed expression. Elsie asked what's wrong with Keima as Keima points to the "10,000 Old Bookstore" which Keima claims to be "glowing in gold". To Elsie, It does not and she was very reluctant to enter. Keima, almost with a child-like excitment, enters it without hesitation because of her personality, Elsie couldn’t just leave Keima alone and summoned her courage to follow him. In the shop, very cramped space had 7 large bookshelves in it, and each bookshelf was messily stuffed with books. On entering, there came an abnormal sense of pressure, as there were only books, books, books and more books inside also, the shop was so messy that anyone would be dazed by it. The books were stacked up so high that they reached the ceiling, and even if the pages inside were all messy, they weren't arranged with and were stuffed inside the bookshelves. Origami books, documents in files, diaries with leather covers, foreign language books with locks on them, Japanese origami books, horror books with magic gates on the covers, and even books with unknown languages. There weren't just books, there were forgotten old records left in the shop, Buddha statues, candle altars, spiked handcuffs, Western wine bottles of unknown origins, cameras that were about spoilt and dusty plaid doll. An old man who looked like a boss and had wrinkles all over his face was looking at Elsie as their eyes met. She thought that he was some decoration and that it was only when he started smiling that Elsie realized that he was a living person. His teeth were almost completely gone, and there were only 2,3 of them left. He had a cap on his head as he was sitting in a seiza position beside the cashier. Elsie was terrified and tried to ask Keima to leave the place.However, Keima seemed like he didn't want to be bothered by her ever since just now, he was flipping around in the cramped shop and energetically walking around. Despite Elsie trying to make Keima "sane", Keima just shrugged her off and dig for a pile of stuff before revealing a triumphant smile. “Found it!” He raised the box high up. Favor of the Western Lantern'.'' Such a label was on it, and the packaging was rather weird as there was only the side of a white-haired girl's face on it. This should be a bishoujo game itself, but to be honest, it didn't look really attractive. However, for some reason, Keima showed a look like a child finding treasure as he delightfully patted away the dust on it before walking to the cashier. "How much ?" The boss continued to smile, and Keima said adamantly, “I understand the reason for this, and I'll definitely splurge as much many as I can on it. However, I won't just get the money out. In other words, I have two intents. One, don't bluff me. Two, I won't play along if you want to rip me off. Since this thing's put inside the shop, at least it means that it's to be sold, right ?” “...” “Say a price.” The manager raised a finger. Keima titled his head. The boss gave a thumbs up, and Keima frowned. "1..10 000 yen ?" The boss shook his head, and Keima looked indignant. “Are you thinking of going more than 10,000...eh ? That's not it ?” “...100...10 yen, don't tell me,” "1 yen ?" The boss laughed and nodded his head hard. Keima was immediately delighted. Keima shook hands with the boss and happily went home with the gamw while Elsie was still confused. Hence, the horror story begins. Strange Phenomenons At the Katsuragi household, Keima begins to exlain to Elsie the complexities of the world of galge. Keima then goes on saying how he can never have all the galges in the world and how he have hard cases of getting the galges he wanted before his birth. Keima then said that he finally have the original copy of "Favor of the Western Lantern" and then left to his room and tells Elsie to not disturb him. At this moment, Elsie noticed something and knelt down, she found a long strain of white hair of unnatural length. This make Elsie tremble in fear. At the same time, while Keima was locked inside his own room and when Elsie picked up the white hair, in a certain shrine that’s far away from the Majima City, a miko suddenly widened her eyes. She was about 25 years old. The candle altar nearby shone on her and the black shadow. She had long black hair, a proper and beautiful face and dazzling eyes, her lips had lipstick on. With the white skin as the background, the gloss of the lipstick made it really look outstanding. Also, her figure ratio was really outstanding. The shirt in front of her chest was slightly opened, and one could vaguely see the snowy-white chest. Her face was rather unique. Even though gentle, it gave a pure look. The miko then asked her grandmother if she can go to find and destroy "it" and left before her grandmother can say anything. Its now lunch break at Maijima High School. Elsie was invited by Chihiro, Ayumi and Miyako to have lunch together. Although she took her bento and stood up, she looked somewhat depressed as she looked at Keima’s seat that was somewhat far away. Miyako asked Elsie what's wrong and Elsie shrugged it off as Ayumi and the others jioned their tables together. The girls then chat awaybut after a while, Miyako, Ayumi and Chihiro asked what's wrong with Elsie but she did not respond. "ELSIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The trio screamed her name and Elsie , still shocked, straightened her back and frantically turned around to look at them and ask them what's the matter. After some questioning, Elsie finally said that she thinks that Keima is being wierd. Ayumi and Chihiro both blushed a little (that no one noticed) but the three then started laughing saying that "Otamega" is always weird. Elsie gave up and asked Mari if she has find Keima, her son being weirder than usual. Even Mari laughed and did not find anything unusal and even said that Keima is being more obedient lately. However, Mari said that the house is what was getting wierd, saying how its summer yet feels cold. As they were talking, Keima leaves to his room with a mysterious smile on his face that makes her even more scared. Later that night, while Elsie was bathing, she begin to think about how Keima seems to be a lot wierder than usual. Suddenly, the lights went out as she frantically looked for a way out barefooted. Just as she was about to reach the door leading out of the bathroom,Elsie unknowingly stopped her steps. Something's kneeling on the floor. Elsie thoughts if it was Keima or Mari but they would not crouch on the floor. Elsie nearly suffocated. That figure, that was starting to turn slowly towards Elsie, was not human. It's face was completely blank, like a faceless ghost. That thing then leaped up, trying to get in the door. Elsie screamed, and blacked out. Later, Elsie woke up to find Mari and Keima there, assuring her that nothing has happened. Keima said that both he and Mari was near her within 10 seconds towards her vicinity so there should not be any time disturbance. Keima then left. Elsie then put on her clothes and realized that there was a single strain of white hair. Elsie quickly threw it away and at night, the "thing' was there to haunt Elsie again. Elsie soon finds herself in more situations like these from seeing Keima getting attacked by the "thing" in school (that no one else can see) to finding more strands of white hair. One day, Elsie can't help but feel that something is watching her and she would look behind once in a while and Chihiro would ask what happend, resulting in Elsie saying that its nothing. Things now got worse. Mari had to visit her mother to settle some family issues and had Keima and Elsie to take care before leaving. Elsie quickly locked the door and windows and tried to calm herself with some TV but all of the programmes were about scary stories. Keima then asked Elsie to cook some food for him and Elsie once again, cooked up some New Hell delicacies that Keima was not criticising, after some eating and thinking, Keima said that he'll be going again. Elsie then asked Keima if he had finished the game, "Favor of the Western Lantern". Keima said that the game is hard and he haven't finished it, mainly because the game can only be played during night time..... Akuragawa Shino After going back to his room, Elsie was terrified. She couldn't sleep properly but dozed off. When she woke up, she realized that the lights were off. However, she did not turn off the lights ! It was unknown when it began, but everything was in pitch blackness. She hurriedly reached out her hand and pressed the switch beside the pillow however, things did not go as well. Elsie then remebers the incident of the "thing" appearing last time as she curled up in her futon. Meanwhile, it was raining outside as a miko holding an umbrella enters in Cafe Grandpa. "It is here...." Elsie was now still curled up in her futon, beliving that if she stayed inside, she'll be safe. She tried to hum a happy tune but she begin to cry being unable to overcome this physical phenomenon Elsie was draped with the blanket, leaping up from the bed and running out of the room. Elsie splashed on some water on her way to the lavatory, and tried to on the lights without success. Elsie then wonder how can Keima play his galges without electricity but what she saw made her blood froze. That thing was wearing a white one-piece dress, and the limbs were bent unnaturally like a monkey as it crouched down there. That thing without a face jumped and attacked Elsie. Just as she was about to land on Elsie.... "Unclean Spirit, Back down !" A high-pitched voice rang from around, a powerful yet clean impact grazed Elsie from behind, ending her hair fluttering forward. The strangely-shaped woman was hit by the impact as she collapsed onto the corridor. She then flipped her body and looked over like a beast. "How dirty...." Wielding a chokuto, miko agilely moved in front of Elsie. The miko then rushed towards the "thing" but it dissapeared.Elsie’s tense emotions immediately relaxed, and this sudden change in situation caused her to collapse immediately. The miko hurriedly supported her waist. The miko then asked Elsie to bring her to keima, who's playing Favor of the Western Lantern. Elsie brings her to Keima. Keima was still playing his galge in his room via using an emergency supply. After the miko, Akuragawa Shino introduced herself, Keima did so too.Unconcerned as he continued to play his game, Shino ask if Keima knows what game is he really playing. Elsie was scared. Actually, she was already curious since just now. Of the many screens, only the screen in front was lit up, and it should be showing the game screen of the ‘Favor of the Western Lantern’ ever since she started living together with the ‘God of galge’ Keima, Elsie learned some aspects of galges, so she could tell that the screen was a lot different from an ordinary galge. First, the screen was really dark, on the black screen, the white words were scrolled down quickly. Keima was looking at those words normally, but Elsie couldn’t understand what seemingly meaningless paragraphs of words there were. There were a lot of calculations and English technical terms. If it were an ordinary galge, what appeared on the screen should mostly be the illustration of the female lead and the images of the streets, but this game didn’t seem to have any of these. The black figures that were no different from shadows suddenly glided across the screen and disappeared. A normal looking girl who seemed to be the female lead suddenly appeared without warning and then went away like she was curled out. Other than that, the scene of a dump would be shown from time to time."I want to die, I want to die, I want to die" Red text streamed on it. Shino then explains the origins of the game: 20 years ago, th late Mogami Takeshi, a galge developer, came to the Toyoboshi Shrine on Mount Uryu , Shino's home broke the seal of a vengeful spirit of a woman who was killed in unaddressed injustice and placed it in the galge, "Favor of the Western Lantern". Thus, as the player plays more and more in the galge, the spirit will be stronger and stringer and no one has ever conquered the game yet. Keima then says that Mogami was an idiot to die playing the galge and said that he was betting his life on it the whole time. keima then said that he is not scared of any evil spirits, something that shocks Shino. Shino then said to Elsie that she'll stay here until Keima finished the galge and destroy the evil spirit once and for all Keima then changed his personality to a softer one and promised Shino that he will defeat the game. After Elsie told him that Shino had a runaway spirit. At the cafe the next day, Shino , in her miko attire, worked in the cafe and bought in many customers (most of them are male). However, Shino is slightly clumsy and tends to drop her orders of drinks on the customers, strangly, the number of people seems to increase despite this and would even want Shino to do that. Elsie, culd only stand there and be stunned. For 5 days, Shino stayed in the Katsuragi household . She would sit in a seiza position in front of Keima’s room and silently keep watch until daylight. The amazing thing was that as long as Shino concentrated, the atmosphere in the Katsuragis’ house would become clearer and clearer, until even Elsie could detect it. Thus, Elsie, who originally couldn’t sleep well, could finally get a good sleep recently. She personally felt the care of others. This really made her feel secure. Keima was also given a crystal necklace to protect him from the evil spirit. And while Keima and Elsie went to school, Shino would rest and take a nap. On the 7 day, Keima declared that he will finish the game. Elsie was happy and laughed. The Final Battle That day, Shino cleansed herself and knows that by now, the evil spirit has strengthend itself that even Shino can sense it. The moment Shino was about to leave the bathroom, she fell and her scream make Elsie and Keima came. The dinner tonight started under a peaceful atmosphere as Elsie was the only one chatting away excitedly. However, she noticed that the other two’s faces were rather grim and held back. When praised by Elsie, Shino said that her grandmother taught her the spells and exorcisms while smiling. Keima looked unconcerned as he continued to be immersed in his game of PFP. Even though he did spent a lot of effort trying to conquer that ‘Favor of the Western Lantern’, it seemed that he left that world completely. He said that the ending was near, which meant that it should be true. Elsie then talked about Keima and Keima said that he did had a mother and father to which Shino said that she know that. Keima said that he had Elsie too, which made Elsie blush. Suddenly, Keima's hand jerked. The evil spirit begin to attack him now. Shino tells Elsie that she must not leave or open the house no matter what happened. Elsie was uneasy as she moved between the café and her own room, but still did not know what to do. Thus, she tied a scarf on her head and tied her sleeves with her belt.Elsie was trembling throughout as she wanted to at least use her broom as a weapon. By midnight, she was drinking tea continuously to keep herself awake and stared at the midnight channel with a blurry look. Keima was playing the cursed game .At this moment, DING DONG, DING DONG! The Katsuragis’ house bell rang. Elsie went completely frozen at first. Then, she didn’t know what to do as she frantically looked around. However, the doorbell continued to ring. It continued to ring. The sharp sound invaded Elsie’s mind. DOK DOK DOK. Then, it was the forceful knocking on the door. In the midst of this sound, There was a soft sound, A soft yet familiar sound… "Ell-chan ! save me ! Strange monster is chasing me !" It was Mari ! "Save me ! Faster ! open the door !" "Ell-chan please ! the monster...the monster..." Even though her eyes were full of tears, Elsie still looked towards the peering hole. Outside the door was, Mari, with bloodshot eyes, begging Elsie to open the door. Elsie, unable to bear this, opened the door and beckoned Mari in. "Fu fu fu, Finally got in." "Mari" smirked as her face cracked and attacked Elsie via a white air. Shino had expected this and prayed for Keima's success. At the same time, Keima’s fingers were slamming hard on the keyboard at an amazing speed. However, Keima's hands are froze. Keima merely chuckled fearlessly. The dark yet heavy presence started to float up from downstairs. Shino stood at the middle of the corridor and waited for the enemy to arrive. She quickly raised the chokutou. Shino let her aura fill her entire body. Even though she raised her alertness completely, the presence was somewhat calm. The clean spiritual air surrounded her. In contrast, the thing that climbed up the stairs and came onto the corridor was, now a huge piece of flesh. A certain sound that sounded like things rubbing together or worms creaking came from what looked like the face in the middle of the slab of flesh. There were 3 black holes over there. These 3 holes look like the eyes and the mouth, and it looked really disgusting. The sight made Shino remebered what happened 20 years ago. Shino tried her best to overcome this situation. But she ultimately screamed. BAM! A loud sound rang as the door was slammed aside. Shino’s body entered the room. At this moment, Keima "Tch !" Glanced behind him and clicked his tongue. It seemed that Shino lost before the match even began. "10 MINUTES WILL DO! MIKO, CAN YOU TRY AND HANG ON!?” Keima shouted. Chichi. The dragging sound came over. The face that didn’t really appear suddenly came looking from the corridor, and there were three black holes on the face. Shino tried to get up and looked outside the room.On seeing the giant face looking in from outside the room, she shrieked out in fear. Seeing her like this, Keima couldn’t help but look up and sigh. Shino was completely overwhelmed by fear. The thing that was looking in from outside the room seemed to smirk as its black holes were staring at Keima. Even Keima couldn’t help but break out in cold sweat. That thing was as large as an abnormally swollen runaway spirit. Keima was stared at by that thing, and there was nothing between them. ''"'I WON'T LET YOU HURT KAMI-SAMA !'"'' Elsie rushed up trying to defend Keima. The evil spirit tried to break Elsie's hagoromo. ''Keima’s body collapsed aside. On the other hand, even Elsie can't hold it for long. He closed his eyes and raised his hands. At this moment. He had 6 hands. Keima activated his "God of Conquest mode" and typed the game twice as fast.The evil spirit started to get anxious as one could feel from its presence that it was getting riled up. To deal with Keima once and for all, that large body used its size and continued to press at Elsie’s hagoromo. Shino finally got up, declaring that she is no longer fearful of the evil spirit and swung her chokuto at it.The light spreaded on Elsie's hagoromo and the evil spirit backed off. ''“Why this game, the ‘Favor of the Western Lantern. Why it was created. I had been wondering. If it was just to present the horror, there were many manners of presentation and elements that didn’t need to be entered. I couldn’t tell the creator’s intention at first, but now I finally got it. The female lead for this game was always waiting.Waiting for light to overcome darkness.What you saw before wasn’t correct. This game wasn’t presenting fear, but through force of will to overcome the darkness in front of us and obtaining hope. That’s the true nature of this game.” “I’ve already seen the ending…no, I should say that this game was always waiting for someone to break the ending. This is the wish of the game, and the last dream Mogami Takeshi illustrated. It wasn’t a ‘curse’, but ‘hope’, all meant to be solved by someone.” What appeared should be the words of the last option. Keima suddenly turned around and lifted his head to look at the evil spirit, and then pointed his right finger. He coldly narrowed his eyes that looked full of intelligence. “As the ‘God of Conquest’, I command you,RETURN BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG, TO THAT EVIL CONGREAGATE OF YOURS!” He pressed the enter button.At this moment, the ‘evil spirit let out a long wail without any restraint as its body became white smoke and scattered away. What looked like white mist surrounded them. It is over. Keima got up and approached the miko. Shino, who was terrified and speechless as she watched the ‘evil spirit’ disappear, finally seems to realize something, “…You’re really strange, you like Onee-sans eh ?" She looked somewhat mischievous. It was because her senses were far superior to normal people that she should have realized it. Shino closed her eyes. And then, he kissed Shino. It was the smallest runaway spirit yet. After this, Elsie praised Keima for being unfearful despite the evil spirit scaring even Shino while Keima merely shrugged it off. Elsie then said that Shino is ceaning up Keima's room. At this moment, Keima clumsily dumped the coffee cup onto the table and dashed out of the café. Elsie cringed. She hurriedly ran up to the second level, "OI! STUPID MIKO! DON’T MESS UP! DON’T MESS UP MY ROOM!" “Ohh ? Katsuragi-dono, please relax ! Look, I’m just going to turn on the vacuum cleaner.” And Shino’s cheery reply, and then, There was a cry and the sound of things breaking. BAM, and an impact. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" This was the first time Elsie heard Keima scream… '''NOTICE : Do not confuse the Evil Spirit in the story to thr Weiss in the original series. The evil spirit in the story had been released 20 years before the start of the series while the Weiss are released 10 years before the start of the series. The "evil spirit" is also in the Light Novel and thus, is considered non-canon, Chapter Two : Haqua's Rest Day Haqua and Yukie The story starts with Marui Yukie, a saleswoman of the health drink Gokult. Her main job was to sell fresh Gokult to houses that often order it in her designated area every day. In the morning, she would finish her housework and then head off to the distribution center. She would then change into her uniform, put the Gokult she had to deliver for the day itself into the cart and slowly deliver her goods through the path she decided on. Also, one of her important jobs was to have new customers. To promote her goods, she could decide to let people test a little bit of her products. As Yukie was very confident in the products of her own company, she was often able to confidently hand the drinks over to customers who’d tasted it, and would never force them to buy it. During her prime, she would tend to be more passionate and impaitent and will often go all over the place to get customers. That is mainly because her salary is poportional to the total number of Gokult sold. The yukie now, no longer have the need to make as much money and wasn’t really particular about her salary. She would even request to shrink the area she was required to deliver to. This was to spend even more time on each customer she had to handle and build more trust in them. Because of this, her sales numbers weren’t as impressive as when she was young (she was once chosen as the most outstanding Miss Gokult of the year thrice), but she still used her steady character and the sales technique she had trained over the years to get great ratings, and for 10 years, there weren’t any customers complaining, and neither were there any problems. One day, the Gokult supervisor, who was in charge of the distribution center, gave Yukie 2 tickets to Deanland. As Yukie was enthusiastically managing and teaching other saleswoman, the supervisor would often give her some visible or invisible benefits. Yukie accepted the entrance ticket and smiled. Haqua du Lot Herminium, the valedictorian for her school, a lot of people had comments about her. “Haqua’s really amazing! She was always first in school, every single time! I’m really impressed—the scythe she has is the proof that she was the top from Devil Academy, the Scythe of Testament !” ~Elsie or “Haq-chan’s really a good girl.” ~Yukie Haqua herself was a little conceited somewhat. But only Keima, “…In many aspects, this person’s really a little bothersome.” Today, Haqua shall display that ‘a little bothersome in many aspects’ as much as she wanted. “I have no other choice! I’m inviting you because I have no other choice!” “Nya~”“Don’t be mistaken, you know?” “Nya?” “Actually, I don’t want to head to such a childish place! But Yukie forced it onto me…eh? You’re saying that I should just throw the ticket away?” “Nya.” “Ho, how, how can this do…isn’t it too much of a waste?” “Nya.” “Tha, that’s right. Un, that’s it…are you going?” “…”“Y, yo, you, you’re not going?” “…” “Speak up! At least answer back!” “Nya.” “Tha, that’s right. I’m inviting you now. You’ll go, right?” After a long while. “…Are, are you happy? Well, you won’t feel irritated, right?” Haqua continued to look at the kitten that was sitting on the plastic bin. That cat. “…” After a long pause of silence, "Nya." Cried out and turned around before leaping up the wall and vanished into the alley without turning back. After watching the kitten leave, Haqua sighed. She was holding onto the 2 tickets to Deanland. It’s been an hour since Haqua stood in front of the Katsuragis’ house and decided to go in. The passers-by were all giving weird looks to Haqua, who was wearing strange clothing and wielding a scythe, but she didn’t seem to mind as she continued to look up at Keima’s house, the ‘CaféGrandpa’. After entering the house, Haqua adjusted her breathing, she placed her fingers on the collarbone above her chest and felt her heart quickening. However, since she came all the way here. There’s no way back now. Haqua knows that now, Elsie and mari will be out shopping and was very clear that Keima wouldn’t go out every Sunday and would stay at home to play games. That’s something she already knew every time she came over. The problem was that there was a very small chance that Keima would be out shopping for games. However, this is unlikely since Keima just bought new games last week. Haqua then gets confused as there were things like garlic, amulets and straw ropes all over the place. (Due to Shino's conquest) Haqua then walked around and she heard some noises. "Keima ! Keima !" That sounded just like a girl , aged 4 or 5. Who could it be ? Keima shouldn’t have any little sisters. Did any kids from his relatives come over to play ? "What is it , Tomomi ?" She could even hear Keima talking. Just when Haqua was about to grab onto the handle to the living room and was about to open it casually. "I want to kiss Keima !" Haqua was stunned, rooted on the floor, unknown whether she was smiling or angry. Keima sighed. (That, that’s right…if she was just a kid that matured a little early, Keima would be comforting her…) Just when Haqua was thinking on the other side of the door, "Alright. Lets kiss, Tomomi. No one's home anyway." The next second, Haqua subconsciously took action. "WAIT A SECOND ! NO WAY ARE YOU--" Keima, who had the PFP handheld gaming console right at his face seemed to be shocked as he turned back to look. It’s rare to see his eyes widen like that. "Let me clarify something, ''Tomomi may have limited vocabulary, but her actual age and appearance is about 17, 18. She got involved in an incident where she was abducted by a spaceship and ended up in cryo-stasis, so her mental age is rather backward.''" "THESE AREN'T IMPORTANT !!!" Looking really unhappy as Haqua folded her legs on the sofa and looked like she had a quarrel, as she scowled and narrowed her eyes. Keima tried to explain that kissing is just a mere tap in the face but Haqua said that it's not important. Keima then continues and was putting his lips to the PFP screen as Haqua let her body sink in the sofa when "OH PLEASE ! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF SHAME ?! DISGUSTING ! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING !" Haqua raised her finger and pointed at Keima as Tomomi continued to prompt Keima to kiss her. Keima asked why is she here. She was obviously panicking. Even she knew that her heart was racing. It’s unknown whether it was just her imagination, but her head felt a little doozy. Keima then seemed to see through something but brushed it off. Haqua then asked Keima where is Elise (despite knowing the answer) where Keima said that he did not know and concludes that she is probably not here.Haqua then deliberately took the ticket out from her pocket and looked at it, saying that she wanted to go with Elsie but she's not here. Keima continued to look at a blushing Haqua then goes back to his PFP. Haqua inadvertently collapsed on the sofa. "OI!" She nearly erupted in anger, but felt that it was all meaningless now and collapsed weakly, and the entrance ticket she got fell onto the sofa. In other words, this man never had any thoughts for her. She thoroughly felt that. She was tired. She felt really tired. Keima looked at Haqua, who was looking back at him, and then looked at the entrance ticket in her hand. He seemed to have considered something, and after a while, "Haqua...." He spoke. "What !" Looking somewhat teary, Haqua rubbed her eyes slightly to prevent Keima from seeing her tears. Really~ I don’t want to be bothered with this guy. ''She thought. ''“That entrance ticket is to the Museum theme park, right…can I go with you ?” Haqua’s mind immediately went blank. The next moment, she, who was very proud and very defensive, actually forgot to act. “Re, REALLY ?” She suddenly turned around, grabbed the back of the sofa, and couldn’t help but shout out she was extremely delighted, the unhappy feeling that was in her immediately dissipated, she couldn’t help but beam. Thinking about everything in hindsight, Haqua felt very sorry for this. So sorry that she couldn’t sleep that night… Adventures in Deanland Again A few hours later. Both of them arrived in front of Dean Land, showed the ticket recipient the ticket and entered. Just the two of them. She was actually able to be alone withKeima. Haqua felt that this was just like a dream, her body was feeling really hot, and she felt really anxious. "Are you alright ?" "Sort of...We can't waste this tickets anyways !" "Is it really alright for me to come along ? You wanted to go with Elsie right ?" Haqua forcefully changed the topic and said that the theme park is huge. To put it properly, Dean Land was different from other theme parks. The large building had many entertainment facilities like bowling alleys, karaoke and LAN gaming. The most unique feature was the cosplay. There were more than 300 kinds of costumes the counter would loan out. Besides uniforms like nurses and policemen, there would be traditional outfits, international ethnic clothing, clothing of gaming and mange characters, and even toy plushies. Because of these, there were large-eared bunnies, superheroes, maids wearing mini-skirts and magicians walking around. Of course, Haqua didn’t know that Keima and Elsie came here a little while back to conquer a certain girl. At that time, Keima cosplayed as a prince. Haqua looked around and seemed to realize something as she nodded her head. Everyone was cosplaying and asked Keima if they should too. However, Keima with his hands on his hips, SWOOSH, quickly running away from Haqua. Haqua hurriedly chased after him. Actually, Keima wasn’t running, but crossed over at an unbelievable speed as he easily climbed up the handrail staircase even though it was crowded. However, Keima had no intention on turning around at all, but went up the second level, third level, all the way to the activity plaza on the roof. Haqua wiped away the sweat on her forehead and sighed hard as her shoulders collapsed. She finally understood why Keima came here, why Keima would accept Haqua’s invitation, because, over here, “Galge game exhibition.”there were these words plastered on a banner as crowds of people were moving towards this stall. At this moment, Keima had already slipped into the crowd like a fish into water. The bag first appeared on Keima’s right hand, then the left, and then, soon, the games started to pile up. It was just like magic. Even though it wasn’t so bad that the eyes couldn’t catch up, but the way he was shopping so quickly and fluidly wasn’t something an ordinary person could do. Haqua begin to feel weak, then angry but on seeing Keima’s eyes glitter as he ran about, the anger inside her subsided. She begin to smile. Keima finished buying his things (as it was really smooth, he spent less than 30 minutes), and looked really satisfied. At this moment, Haqua called him out. She gave a mischievous look. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself there.” “Uu.” It seemed that Keima, who left Haqua aside…and in a certain extent, even made use of her to come to this Dean Land, felt a little guilty. Haqua then left Keima's games in a storage locker and forced Keima to cosplay with her. She chose a police outfit while Keima got a theif's outfit. Haqua locked Keima tightly on the handcuffs and brought him around the mall. Keima ended up being laughed at by many children. As Keima left Haqua behind and only bothered about buying games, it seemed that she wanted to use this chance to have her revenge. After much protests, Keima and Haqua go for bowling. Both their scores almost matched. Though Haqua had great athleticism, this was the first time she bowled, so she couldn’t perform up to standard. On the other hand, as this had nothing to do with conquering girls, Keima couldn’t utilize his full ability. No, rather, he didn’t want to, and they ended up with a win and a loss each respectively. Haqua then wanted to go cosplay again.(By now, Keima had given up) Since it was a rare chance, both of them went back to the counter and changed into other costumes. Haqua became a princess, and Keima was a knight (with armor that was of light materials). It seemed that Haqua had a side where she’s like a normal girl. She had luxurious clothing on and turned her head around lightly. Haqua already had a regal and elegant flavor to her, and the milky white dress really looked good on her. “Let’s go!” Haqua pointed forward and marched on. “…” Keima smiled slightly, placed his model sword in front of his chest and slightly bowed. Keima’s expertise in arcade games really amazed Haqua. Then, she timidly went through the haunted house. During this time, both of them enjoyed themselves on grilled lamb sticks and buffet before changing into a jounin and a samurai and going to the divination area. At this moment, “That’s the one! I was always curious about this the moment I came in!” Haqua ran towards the entrance of the roller-coaster. This roller coaster was the most famous facility of Dean Land, and the track looks like it goes through the entire building. The reason why a part of the building was empty was so as to let the roller coaster move through. Keima, who only spoke occasionally, suddenly grabbed her hand silently from behind. Haqua was shocked. At this moment, Keima’s other hand went close to Haqua’s face. Haqua couldn’t help, she couldn’t help but close her eyes tightly. She froze, waiting for the next thing to happen then, Keima’s hand was placed on her forehead, and he spoke softly, “I already knew that something wasn’t right. Looks like you got a fever. You can’t take the roller coaster like this. Let’s go home. I’ll get Elsie to take care of you.” “Eh?” Haqua let Keima carry her on the back as she apologized dejectedly. At this point, both of them had already changed back into their own clothes and left Dean Land. They will have to spend quite a bit of money, but they decided to take a taxi back to the Katsuragi household. While walking to the taxi stand, Keima really couldn’t stand seeing Haqua faltering and decided to carry her. Haqua apologized for her conducts and Keima just sighed and said that he would leave her there if she apologized again. Despite Elsie's concern and wanting Haqua to saty at the Katsuragi household, Haqua still went back to Yukie. To pass these same words to Yukie. Those words were, “Thank you.” All this for the hard work Yukie put in to arrange this. Chapter 3 : Rainy Blue Story Illustrations Keima kiss Aoba.jpg Training.jpg Aoba Fuse000.jpg Keima x Haqua.jpg Huh.jpg Keima getting boiled.jpg Elsie being attacked.jpg Wierd Shop.jpg Katsuragi Famery.jpg Shino and Aoba.jpg Trivia *This story happened during Summer. It is thus, presumed to take place sometime after Minami's conquest *A chokuto is a Japanese straight sword. They are not Katanas. *Ayumi, Miyako, Chihiro and Haqua all made appearances. *Aoba receives intensive training from Keima, Keima is wearing the whole "Coach" Ohta outfit. Category:Light Novels Category:Novels Category:Kaminomi Extra